CSI: American Soldier
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: This is a dedication to all the soldiers over n iraq...decided to go ahead & write it my best friends dad is over in iraq & i was listenin' to american soldier & thought of this SOO plz r&r b GREATLY appreciated..
1. Chapter 1

CSI: American Soldier Chapter 1

A/n: ok I decided to dedicate this story to all those soldier who are currently over in Iraq, I have a best friend who's dad is over there & he may be coming back home sometime in November. But ne ways this is for them cuz its been on my mind lately.

Ok about the story….Catherine and Grissom are parents and they have four kids named (oldest to youngest) Tyler James Grissom- Second year in College, Sara Kaitlyn Grissom- Junior year in high school, Gregory (Greg) Caydon Grissom-freshman year of high school, and last but not least Lindsay Elizabeth Grissom (yea I no she was born like years later…but hey this is fanfic..& I decided to go ahead & include her soo there…lol..jk J )- seventh grade.

Nick and Warrick are also in the story…Nick will be Sara's boyfriend, and of course Warrick will be Nick and Sara's best friend.. Ne ways hope you like this story. PLEASE leave a review they are GREATLY appreciated.

Thanks

Sara

Ababababababababababababababababababababababab

Catherine was in the kitchen making dinner when Grissom came home and put his stuff in the office. A few minutes later he called Catherine into the office," Hey Catherine, I need to talk to you," Gil said slowly.

"Alright be right there," Catherine told him as she finished something. After putting some of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, she walked out of the kitchen and went to the office. When she arrived she walked in and shut the door.

"What's wrong Gil?" Catherine asked her husband while she sat down.

"Nothing is wrong really," Grissom sighed then continued, "I signed up."

"Signed up for what?" Catherine asked curious as to what he's talking about.

"The National Guard," Grissom answered his wife.

"Gil, don't you think you should wait till the kids are out of school?" Catherine asked him.

"I want to go, I feel like I have a duty to this country," Grissom told her.

"What about the duty to the family? The lab? Us?" Catherine paused then continued, "What about THAT duty?" Catherine said making her point clear.

"Look, how 'bout we talk about this after the kids have gone to bed." Grissom told her. Then he heard one of his kids call him & Catherine into the kitchen.

Catherine and Grissom walked out of the office, through the living room and into the kitchen, and saw their second oldest then asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong hun?" Catherine asked her 17 year old daughter.

"Ummm…I think the foods burnt I came in here to get a drink, and thought I smelt something, and I was right. It was the food in the oven," Sara told her parents as she took a drink from the cup after she poured herself some soda.

"Okay, well, looks like we're ordering pizza tonight," Catherine said after turning the oven off and went to order pizza.

Sara left her parents and went upstairs to call her boyfriend. When she got up to her room, she found her brother in her room taking something off of her dresser.

"GREGORY CAYDON GRISSOM! Get your hand out of my candy RIGHT NOW!" Sara yelled at her brother.

"What? I wasn't taking any I SWEAR!" Greg paused then continued after thinking of something quickly, "It was ALL Lindsay's idea."

"HEY! No it wasn't, it was ALL your idea dimwit," Lindsay said popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Sara asked her thirteen year old sister.

"Ummm…I was just leaving the bathroom," Lindsay told her.

"That's funny, because you came from that side of my room," Sara told her pointing outside of her room to the right, then she pointed to the left, "The bathroom is on the other side."

"Okay, I cam from the stairs," Lindsay told her.

"Nice try, try again," Sara told her with her hands on her hips.

"Okay fine, I was just outside of your room after you came into your room." Lindsay said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because Greg made me," Lindsay told her.

"WHATEVER! You know it was ALL your idea!" Greg said practically yelling at Lindsay.

"YEA RIGHT! You just don't want to be the only one caught!" Lindsay yelled back at Greg.

"YOU GUYS! Enough already!" Sara yelled over their voices.

After getting them to stop yelling at each other Sara continued, "Okay, nobody is allowed in my room WITHOUT my permission, OR if I tell you, you can, alright?" Sara asked them.

"Yea, ok," Both Greg and Lindsay said.

"Okay, good, now get out." Sara told them while pointing at the door.

A few minutes later, they all heard their parents call them down for dinner.

"Kids, its time for dinner," Catherine called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming!" They yelled back.

All three of them walked downstairs to the dinner table and took their seats. Grissom waited till his kids sat down to eat before asking them how their day was.

"So how was your day guys?" Grissom asked the kids.

"My day was SO amazing, I got asked to go to the school dance that's in a couple of weeks," Lindsay told her parents excitedly.

"Really?" Catherine asked her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, really, he came up to me right after lunch," Lindsay answered her.

"What's his name?" Catherine asked her.

"His name is Kevin Jewell," Lindsay answered her mom, then she asked, "So can I go?"

"No, you can't go," Grissom told his youngest.

"WHAT? Why not?" Lindsay asked disbelieving what her dad said.

"Because I said so," Grissom told her sternly.

"Why not? That's not fair! I want to go!" Lindsay told her dad with tears running down her face.

"Lindsay, that's enough," Grissom told her sternly.

"Ugh! Mom can I be excused?" Lindsay asked her mom.

tbc...

A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me wut u think...let me no if i should keep going with this...i was havin' second thoughts on this story but it was bugging me soo i decided to go ahead & post it..so plz let me no wut u think...(also for those of u who havent u should go read some of r other stories...like battered bruised broken alive...my sister ALMOST deleted it...(how rude glares at gabby) but ne ways it would make her day if u guys read it & left a review 4 her...) well ne ways let me no if i should keep goin w/it or take it down...just wanted 2 write a story dedicated to the soldiers over n iraq..:)

thnks 4 reading..

sara


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: American Soldier Chp 2

a/n sry had to fix a mistake in here...ne ways PLZ leave a review when ur done!!

thnks sara

* * *

"Yes you can be excused," Catherine told her daughter while glaring at her husband. Then she turned to her other two kids, "Why don't you two go on up stairs to your rooms also."

"Okay," Both Sara and Greg said as they went to put their dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

Greg, Sara and Lindsey went upstairs after their parents dismissed them. "See ya guys." Greg said, disappearing into his room, as the girls went their own way. Greg went over to his nightstand, and dialed Nick and Warrick, 3-way calling. "Hey guys, would you like to come over and play some new games? Mom and Dad are at it, and well, we just need to be distracted."

__

'Sure Greggo, no probs.' Warrick said. 'Nicky, you game man?'

__

'Heck ya I am. I'll be over to pick ya up War.' Nick said. 'Greggo, we'll be there soon okay? Just let us in ya know.'

"No problem guys. Thanks. And I guess I'll see you soon." Greg hung up the phone and set up his gaming system, wondering what the girls were doing to pass the time.

****

Downstairs in the kitchen

After making sure they were upstairs Catherine turned to Gil and said, "What was that ALL about?"

"She's not going to that dance," Grissom told his wife.

"Why not? I think she deserves to go. Its only fair Gil, We let Sara go to her first dance when she was her age, I don't see what the difference would be." Catherine told her husband trying to make a point.

"Well that was different," Grissom told her.

"How is this any different? Its just one dance that's in a couple weeks she's the same age when we let Sara go to her first dance," Catherine told him wanting to yell at him to get it through his head.

****

Meanwhile upstairs

When Sara got to the top of the stairs she walked down the hallway towards Lindsay's room to check on her. When she got to Lindsay's room she knocked on the door.

"Lind's, can I come in?" Sara asked her sister.

"Sure," Lindsay told her older sister.

"You how you doing kid?" Sara asked her as she sat by her sister on the bed.

"I don't know, its not fair," Lindsay said as she brought her knees up and started crying.

"It's ok Lind's, if you want me to I can go talk to dad about it?" Sara asked her sister as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"No that's ok, I didn't want to go any ways," Lindsay told her older sister as she leaned into her.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked her.

"Yea, I'm sure," Lindsay said as she started to calm down some.

"Okay, as long as your sure, I'll leave you be. If you need anything you can come get me alright?" Sara told her as she got up.

"Yea, ok, thanks Sar'," Lindsay told her sister as she stopped crying.

"No problem kiddo," Sara told her before leaving her sister's room.

****

Nick and Warrick arrive at the house

"Hey man, what do you think they're fighting about?" Nick paused. "Greg sounded really worried on the phone."

"I don't know what to think Nicky. Must be something major to fight about this much."

"Yeah." Nick said, dialing the house. "Hey Greggo, we're here dude. Come let us in." After a moment, he hung up. "Well, lets go." Nick said getting out, as he grabbed his overnight bag from the back of the car.

Warrick grabbed his back. "Onward jeeves." He laughed.

"Would ya shut up about that? Geez War, you've been at that for days."

"It has a catchy ring to it. Don't ya think?" Warrick continued laughing.

"Yeaah, no." Nick smiled.

"Oh, now ya killing me boy!

"Oh, look there's our Greggo." Nick said. "Hey bud, sorry about your parents."

"It's okay. Thanks guys." Greg said. "Come on, got some new games upstairs."

Nick and Warrick followed Greg inside and upstairs, by passing the arguing couple.

-- -- --

Sara snuck downstairs. Half way down, she heard her parents talking about everything. She continued on. "Mom? Dad?"

"Go back to bed sweetheart." Gil said.

"I want to talk to you." Sara paused.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked concerned.

"Dad, Lindsey should be able to go to that dance. I went, and so should she." Sara pointed out.

"This isn't up for discussion. Go to bed Sara." Gil said, getting tired and frankly, frustrated.

"Why wont you let her go? Why?" Sara paused. "We have to live sometime you know dad?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

"No. Maybe we should bring up, how you want to leave us? What, so you can go get yourself shot? So you can go out there, so they can bring your ass back here in a damn coffin?" Sara raised her voice slightly, clearly upset.

"Sara Kaitlyn Grissom! You watch that tone AND your language. We're not talking about this. Now, go to bed." Grissom said with frustration, tiredness, and anger.

"Whatever. Do what you want. We don't have a say in what you do I guess. So just, go." Sara ran up, crying to her bedroom.

"Gil-"

"Not right now Catherine. Lets, go to bed." He sighed. "And deal with this tomorrow."

"Fine." Catherine blows out the scented candle, and follows Gil upstairs to their bedroom. She checks in the kids rooms to check on them. Lindsey was still awake, but close to sleep. "Goodnight honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Night." Lindsey said as Cath closed the door.

Catherine went over to the spare room, and knocked, opening the door. Warrick and Nick is still up. "Don't stay up too late, and be quiet."

"Yes mom." They both say, as their betting on the football game, between Ohio State and Michigan. Teams they've heard of, and decided to take a bet on them for once. "Love you."

Catherine smiled. "Love you too boys." She called out as she closed their door.

Catherine heard singing coming from the bathroom, and heard water running.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one, you make bath time lots of fun..…" as a familiar tune was sung.

She laughed and opened the door. "Greg?"

"Ahhh Mom! What are you doing!?" Greg jumped and yipped a little.

"Checking in on you kiddo."

"Well, I'm a-okay! Just my manly pride is hurt now!"

Catherine laughed. "Oh Greg, grow up." She paused, calming herself. "Goodnight, Love you. And don't stay up too long."

"Yes mommy, I love you too, and I promise not too." Greg said in a child-like voice.

Catherine chuckled. "Night Greg." She shut the bathroom door.

TBC...

A/n: ok thnks 4 the review...(whoever net is..just to let u not im not 11 yrs old!!) w/nick & warrick n this chp & havin' them stay over is my sister's idea soo some of this credit goes to her...PLZ leave a review...& tell me wut u think...(cookies 4 those who do!!) :) again 4 those of u who have thnks it was GREATLY appreciated...

sara

p.s. everyone 2morrow is mine & my sister gabby's b-day 2morrow!! WOOHOO SWEET 16!! ok now PLZ review!! thnks again...


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: American Soldier Chp 3

A/N: Hey sup everyone?? Sry its been a while since I last updated…but umm please leave a review its GREATLY appreciated!! ALSO… please go read some of r other stories (if u haven't already) go read them & PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! My sister is thinkin' bout takin' her (YES HER) stories down & I cant convince her to leave them up & if u guys would kindly go read & review the stories.

1 of her stories is battered bruised broken alive, and occupational hazard & some other stories I 4 get but ne ways back to the story (so if u can kindly PLEASE gets down on hands & knees & beg go read my sister's stories & leave reviews & help me to make her keep her stories on ffic!!)

agan thnks 4 reading PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!

Sara

The next morning

The next morning Sara got up walks out of her room, and went to check on her sister to make sure she's okay. After checking on her sister, she walked past the guest bedroom Nick walked out.

"Hey morning Sar'," Nick said to his girlfriend.

"Morning Nicky," Sara replied to her boyfriend as they walked down stairs.

"So how are you doing?" Nick asked her.

"I'm okay,' Sara answered him then continued after he gave her a look, "Okay, fine, im not okay, I'm just kind of mad at my dad right now."

"What did your dad do to make you mad?" Nick asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"He's being ridicules about not letting Linds go to the dance, and to tope it all off, he's going over to Iraq and planning on getting himself killed," Sara told her boyfriend as she sat next to him with tears in her eyes.

"Do the kids know?" Nick asked referring to Greg and Lindsay.

"NO I'm the only one that knows, not even Tyler knows. I found out by accident." Sara told him.

"Well, why don't you go take a shower or something and I'll go wait for you out on the deck or something okay?" Nick told her.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the back deck in 15," Sara told Nick before heading upstairs to take a shower.

"Nick waited until Sara went upstairs to take a shower before calling Tyler. Going outside Nick dialed Tyler's number and waited fro him to pick up.

"Hello?" Someone answered after the third ring.

"Hi, is Tyler there?" Nick asked.

"This is," Tyler answered.

"Oh, hey Tyler its Nick," Nick told him.

"Hey Nick what's up? Calling to see if it's okay to propose to my sisters?" Tyler asked Nick while laughing a bit.

"NO, its not that, I think you might want to know something," Nick told him.

"Okay, what's up?" Tyler asked him.

"I guess your dad signed up to join the army and I think he might be going over to Iraq, and that he's also not letting Lindsay go to her first dance, that's what Sara told me." Nick told Tyler.

"Holy crap, okay, I'll be home in a couple of hours, don't tell anyone, not even Sara, okay?" Tyler told Nick.

"Okay, I wont, I just thought I should let you know." Nick told him.

"Yea, thanks I'll talk to you later, again DON'T tell anyone especially don't tell Sara," Tyler told him.

"Yea your welcome and you have my word I won't tell anyone." Nick said giving Tyler his word.

15 Minutes later…

Fifteen minutes later, Sara comes out of the bathroom and sees her mom. When Catherine sees her daughter come out of the bathroom she approaches her.

"Hey hun," Catherine said to her daughter when she approached her daughter.

"Hi mom," Sara replied back to her mom.

"Your dad and I are going to talk to you kids about what you heard last night, later," Catherine told her.

"Okay, whatever, I don't see why we have to, it's not like we have a say in it or not. So, know matter what we say wont matter. Dad's still gonna go to Iraq so why bother talking about it?" Sara told her mom angrily.

"Because you're other siblings need to know also." Catherine told her daughter.

"You gonna plan on telling Tyler also?" Sara asked her mom.

"Yeah of course, your father and I were going to tell him when he called or came home." Catherine told her.

"Oh, so you guys were going to tell him before us? UNFREAKIN', BELIEVEALBE!" Sara said angrily as she turned to leave.

Before Catherine let her daughter go she grabbed her daughters arm and said, "Hold it missy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can I go now?" Sara asked not wanting to talk to her mom anymore.

"Sure, are your brother and sister still asleep?" Catherine asked Sara.

"I don't know, why don't you go check?" Sara told her mom.

"Watch the attitude young lady, if you say one more smart butt comment then your going to be grounded got it?" Catherine told her daughter sternly.

"Okay! I get it!" Sara answered getting annoyed.

"I mean it young lady keep up with the attitude, and you'll be grounded." Catherine told her.

"Okay, I'll 'lose' the attitude," Sara told her mm before heading downstairs.

Outside on the deck…

"Hey Nicky," Sara said to her boyfriend as she sat next to him on the deck.

"Hey Sara, you okay, 'cause you look a lil' ticked off." Nick asked her.

"Yea, I'm ok," Sara answered him.

"Okay, just making sure," Nick said.

"I need to call Tyler sometime today and let him know what's going on." Sara told him.

Mean while upstairs in Catherine and Gil's room…

"You know I think Sara's taking this hard." Catherine told her husband when she walked into their bedroom.

"What brought this up?" Grissom asked his wife.

"Well, I stopped and talked to her out in the hallway and told her we were going to sit down with her and the other kids about what's going to happen, and she got upset well more like angry. She also has an attitude," Catherine answered.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her about it later." Grissom told her.

"Okay, well just to warn you, she may not talk to you and if she does talk to you then she mite start yelling at you." Catherine warned her husband.

"Thanks for the warning I'm gonna go hop in the shower than I'll go have a nice lil' talk with your daughter." Grissom said as he went to the master bathroom and take a shower.

TBC……….

a/n2: ok...if u read this chp please please PLEASE leave a review gets down on hands & knees & begs also go check my sister's stories out...i 4 get which 1 r hers except 4 wut i mentioned at the beginning of the chp n my 1st authers note...well leave a review & 4 those who reviewed last chp thnkies!!

sara


	4. Chapter 4

Csi: American Soldier chp 4

A/N: HEY PEEPS! Sry its been awhile since I've last updated but its FINALLY here…so PLZ R&R!!

Thanks a bunch

Sara

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

About twenty minutes later, after Grissom took his shower he went and looked for his oldest daughter. Walking downstairs Grissom saw his son Greg and asked if he's seen his sister.

"Hey, Greg, have you seen Sara?" Grissom asked his son.

"Ummm…yea I think she's still out on the back deck." Greg told his dad before heading upstairs to his room.

"Okay, thanks Greg," Grissom told his son before going to look for his daughter.

Grissom walked down stairs and through the kitchen and out the back door and found his daughter sitting on the deck.

"Sara we need to talk," Grissom told his daughter before going back inside.

"What now?" Sara asked herself before following her dad inside.

****

In the office…

When Grissom walked into the office he and Catherine shared, he turned to his daughter and told her to sit.

"Have a seat," Grissom said and he waited till she sat down before continuing, after she sat down he continued, "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"No we don't," Sara told her dad, not wanting to talk to him.

"Well to bad we are," Grissom told her.

"I don't want too, you didn't listen last night, so why should I talk to you today, you wont listen to me so what's the point?" Sara asked her dad getting kind of angry.

"We're going to talk about last night," Grissom told her sternly then continued, "What all did you hear last night?"

"Bout how you are deciding to leave and go off to another freakin' country!" Sara told her dad.

"Its not going to be permanent hun, I'll be back home before you know it," Grissom told his daughter softly.

"Yeah, well what if you don't? What if something happens to you?" Sara asked her dad with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me sweet heart I promise," Grissom told his daughter as he stood up and went to go give his daughter a hug.

"How do you know that? Something could happen to you, I don't want anything to happen to you daddy," Sara told her dad as she gave him a hug and started crying.

"Because I wont let anything happen to me, I promise." Grissom said hugging his daughter.

"You promise?" Sara asked her dad while looking up at him.

"Yes, I promise my little princess," Grissom told his daughter using her nickname he gave her when she was a kid.

"Okay, you haven't called me that since I was like nine years old," Sara told her dad laughing a little bit.

"What, can't I call you that anymore?" Grissom asked joking a bit.

"Yes, you can still call me that, its just nice to hear it again," Sara told her dad hugging him again.

"Okay, good," Grissom said hugging is daughter back again.

"Dad?" Sara asked without looking up.

"Yeah hun?" Grissom asked.

"Do you think you could let Lindsay go to that dance, she really wants to go I can tell," Sara asked her dad hoping he would let her younger sister go to that dance.

"Yeah, I guess she can go," Grissom said.

"Seriously?" Sara asked him.

"Yes seriously," Grissom answered his daughter.

"Okay, can I go now?" Sara asked him.

"Yes, you can go now," Grissom answered her.

"Okay," Sara said as she got up when she got to the door she turned to her dad and said, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" Grissom answered.

"I love you daddy," Sara told him with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too my little princess," Grissom replied back to his daughter and watched as she left his office.

****

Couple hours later…

A couple hours later Nick, Warrick, Sara, Greg, and Lindsay were in the living room watching T.V. when the door bell rang. Sara got up and told everybody that she would get the door. She walked over to do entry way and opened the front door, and saw Tyler standing there.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler what are you doing here?" Sara asked her older brother.

"Hey, nice to see you too," Tyler told his sister jokingly.

"I mean hey, but what are you doing here? don't you have classes that you need to be at?" Sara asked her brother.

"I came here to visit, I was due to come home tomorrow but just thought why not leave today considering I don't have classes today." Tyler told his sister then continued, "So you going to invite me in or am I gonna have to stand out here all day?"

"Oh, yea sorry, you can come in," Sara told him as she stepped aside to let her older brother in.

"No worries, so what's everyone doing?" Tyler asked stepping inside.

"Well, Nick, and Warrick are here, so we including Greg and Lindsay were just watching T.V." Sara answered him.

****

Meanwhile in the living room…

"I wonder who's here," Greg said not really talking to anybody.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check it out," Lindsay said as she got up from the couch to go see who was at the door.

"Okay you go do that," Greg told his sister.

A few minutes later all three boys heard Lindsay scream and got up and ran to see what she was screaming about and realized why she was screaming.

"OH MY GOD LINDSAY!" All three boys said as they tried to calm their hearts down.

"What?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Don't you EVER scream like that again, you nearly scared us," Warrick told her.

"Oh, sorry about that, but Tyler's home!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Well this is a great way to be welcomed home," Tyler said in a teasing way.

"We're SO glad your home we've missed you," Sara told her brother as she practically dragged her brother in the living room.

"Okay, I've missed you guys too." Tyler told them.

"Well sorry to like go, but we have to get going I have to take Warrick home, and I gotta get home before dinner," Nick said then turned to his girlfriend, "Catch up with ya later?"

"Yea that's fine, I'll talk to you later," Sara told her boyfriend as she followed him and Warrick to the front door.

****

Back in the living room…

"So their still together huhh?" Tyler asked his two siblings.

"Yup, they sure are," Greg answered his brother.

"I'm gonna go get mom and dad and tell them that your home," Lindsay said excitedly as she ran upstairs to her parents bedroom to tell them the good news.

"Okay, so any girlfriends for you Greg?" Tyler asked his brother.

"Nah not at the minute I don't." Greg answered his brother.

"Yeah, now what about Lindsay?" Tyler asked.

"Well I'm not sure, she did get asked to go to the dance this coming week by some guy in her grade and I guess dads not letting her go," Greg answered his brother.

"Dang, he should let her go, I mean yeah she's the youngest in the family but she's the same age as Sara was when she went to her first dance," Tyler said.

"Yeah, she wants to go but she's still kind of mad at dad that he's not letting her go, which I guess she said she didn't really want to go but you can kind of tell that she's disappointed that she wont be able to go." Greg told him.

A few minutes later Lindsay comes down stairs with their parents. Catherine and Gil see their oldest son Tyler and go over to him and give him a hug.

"Hey welcome home Ty," Catherine told her oldest as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks mom, its good to be home again," Tyler told his mom as she hugged him back.

"Its good to see you Tyler," Grissom told his son as he also gave him a hug.

"Yeah, its good to see you too dad," Tyler said as he also gave his dad a hug.

"So what brings you out here today, how long are you here for?" Catherine asked him.

"I just thought it was time for me to come home and visit you guys and the kids, and I'm only home for about two weeks," Tyler answered his mom.

"That's awesome," Catherine said.

"Hey Greg, Lindsay, think you guys can leave the room? I need to talk to mom and dad for a bit, and make sure you tell Sara too when you see her, just make sure you guys are like upstairs or something," Tyler told his two youngest siblings.

"Yeah, sure," They both said as the left the living room and told Sara as all three of them went upstairs.

After watching his siblings go upstairs, Tyler turned back to his parents.

"So, is it true?" Tyler asked looking at his dad.

"Is what true Ty?" Grissom asked him.

"That your going off to Iraq or somewhere on the other side of the country?" Tyler asked him.

"Yes, its true," Grissom answered him.

"Why are you doing this? Cant you see that the other three kids need you?" Tyler asked his dad.

"I'm doing this because I feel like I have to serve the country for a bit, I'm only going to be gone for a year, and yes I know the other three need me, but they'll be fine," Grissom told his son.

"No dad they need you, you need to be there, here, for when Lindsay goes on her first date, or when Sara goes off to her first prom in high school." Tyler told his dad.

"I know, Tyler, but its already been discussed, and I'm going and that's final," Grissom told his son.

"Okay well then why won't you let Lindsay go to her first dance?" Tyler asked him.

"Because she's to young," Grissom answered him.

"No she's not, she's the same age as Sara was when she went to her first dance, so why can't you later her go? You need to let her grow up sometime dad, yes I know she's your last kid, your last little girl, but dad you need to let her grow up, and let her go to dances with guys she likes, yes she'll get her heart broken, but that's to be expected. Your not going to lose her dad, you will if you don't let her do stuff like date guys or go out with guys. So just let her go," Tyler told his dad.

"Yeah, your right Tyler, ok I suppose she can go to the dance," Grissom said finally caving in to the idea of letting Lindsay go to the dance.

"Good, now I'll go get Lindsay so you can tell her the good news," Tyler said getting up and going upstairs to get Lindsay.

****

Upstairs in Lindsay's room…

__

Knock, knock

"Come in!" Lindsay yelled on the other side of the door.

"Hey linds', dad wants to see you downstairs," Tyler told his youngest sister.

"Okay, do you know why?" Lindsay asked her older brother.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, you need to find out for yourself," Tyler answered his sister.

"Ugh! Ok fine, I'll go find out," Lindsay said going back downstairs to go see what her dad wants.

****

Back downstairs in the living room…

"Hey dad, Tyler told me that you wanted to see me," Lindsay said as she walked slowly into the living room.

"Yes, I do, why don't you come over here and have a seat," Grissom told his youngest.

"Okay," Lindsay said sitting down on the couch in front of her dad.

"I re-thought about letting you go to your first dance, and I changed my mind, and I'm letting you go," Grissom told his daughter.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Lindsay asked as she squealed.

"Yes, I'm serious," Grissom told her.

"OH MY GOSH! SWEET! I'm gonna go tell the others!" Lindsay said excitedly.

Lindsay got up and ran upstairs to tell her siblings the good news. When she got upstairs she found her older sister and her older brother out in the hallway talking and ran up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh guess what guys!" Lindsay said as she came up to her older siblings.

"What?" Tyler and Sara asked Lindsay.

"Dad said I could go to the dance!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"That's great Lindsay," Sara told her younger sister.

"Yeah I know isn't it?" Lindsay asked as she jumped up and down.

"Okay well some one's a lil' to hyper for their own good," Tyler said jokingly while looking at his sister.

"I'm not hyper just….excited," Lindsay said before running off to her bedroom.

"Yea right," Tyler and Sara said at the same time while watching their younger sister run off to her bedroom.

A few more hours Catherine and Gil went upstairs and told the kids to go to bed after telling the kids to go to bed with the exception of Tyler and Sara staying up a few minutes late to catch up on things, both Catherine and Gil went to their bedroom and went to bed

Tbc…

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihihihihihihihihihi

A/N: ok yes I no the ending probly sux but right now I don't care its late im tired & im about ready to hit the haysack! Lol…ne ways PLZ leave a review cookies 4 those who do & those of u who have reviewed thnks it was GREATLY appreciated well ne ways plz leave a review tell me wut ya think…thanks a bunch

sara


	5. Chapter 5

CSI: American Soldier Chp 5

a/n: just wanted to apologize for not updating...i know its been almost a yr (or well close to it) but...i have been busy with a lot of things, life in general especially with school, that started a few wks ago....but i am truely sorry and i hope you will leave a review...for my other story saving them....i'm also sorry for not updating that...and if u havent read it...yet...PLZ do....and i will try my best to update any story of mine that needs updating...im just trying to do one at a time...but please leave a review...its greatly appreciated...

Sara

In Sara's bedroom…

Watching their parents leave Sara's bedroom, Tyler turned to his little sister and asked, "So kid, how's it going?"

Looking at her older brother Sara replies, "It's going okay I guess."

"Seriously Sara how are you doing?" Tyler asked.

Sighing Sara replies, "Okay fine, up until last night I was doing fine, since the last time you were home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night, after I talked to Lindsay, I was gonna talk to dad about letting her go to the dance, but I heard mom and dad arguing. So I listened in, and I heard dad say something about going over to Iraq or whatever 'cause he had signed up." Sara told him.

Pulling his sister close to him, Tyler said, "Is that why you were mad at dad earlier, because he signed up for the army? Sara he's going to be fine."

"Yeah, but how do you know that Tyler? Something bad could happen to him while he's over there. So tell me Tyler, how do you know?" Sara asked him as she started crying.

"Because Sar' its dad, where do you think you get your stubbornness from?" Tyler replied laughing a little bit.

"I'm serious Ty."

"I know Sar' bear," Tyler said using her old nickname he had for her when they were kids, then he continued, "Honestly Sar' he's going to be fine, dad's tough."

"Ty, I'm scared for daddy, and that something is going to happen to him." Sara told her older brother as she leaned into him.

"Sar' its going to be okay, I promise, and I know dad's going to make sure nothing happens to him." Tyler said as he put his arm around her and held her as she cried.

"Thanks Ty, I'm glad you came home today, I missed you," Sara said as she wrapped her arms around her older brother and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome Sar', and I missed you too sis," Tyler said hugging his little sister back, then asked, "You feelin' better now?"

"Yeah, I am," Sara, replied to her older brother.

"Okay good, now I'm pretty darn sure that your tired, so I'm gonna leave you be so you can get some rest, I'm home for like what two weeks? Anyways get some rest, and I'll see ya in the morning." Tyler said as he got up off his sister's bed.

"Yeah, actually I am, I'll see ya in the morning, night, love you Ty, I'm glad you came home today." Sara told him as she got up off the bed and gave her older brother a hug before he left her room.

"Night, and I love you too Sar' bear, and I'm glad I did too," Tyler said giving Sara a hug back before leaving her room.

After watching her older brother leave her bedroom, Sara got ready for bed, and got in bed after turning the lights off.

The next day…

The next day Catherine and Gil were downstairs in the kitchen talking. After getting a pan out of the cabinet to start cooking breakfast, Gil says, "Hey Cath, just to let you know I'm going into work early tonight."

Turning around to face her husband, Catherine asked, "Oh really? Before I forget we need to tell Greg and Lindsay, they don't know yet, about your leaving."

"Yeah, we'll tell them before I have to head into work tonight," Grissom told his wife.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Catherine replied.

A few minutes later Catherine sees her oldest son walking into the kitchen and says, "Hey good morning, did you sleep good last night?"

"Morning mom, and yes I did." Tyler answered his mom then continued, "Not to be nosey or anything, but you guys are going to tell the other two tonight right?"

Looking at his son, Grissom replied, "Yeah, we're going to tell them especially before I head into work tonight."

"Good luck to the both of ya, especially you dad. Oh and just so you know dad, she might get mad if I say anything but anyways, Sara's really worried about you going over there, after you guys left her room last night we talked about a good five or ten minutes. You can definitely tell she doesn't want you going over there. So if Lindsay is anything like Sara she might get a lil' mad at the fact that your going over there. Just to fair warn ya dad." Tyler told him as he sat down on the barstool.

Sighing Grissom replied, "Alright, thanks Tyler."

"Yup no problem," Tyler replied as he went and got himself something to eat.

A couple hours later, Gil, and Catherine decided to go ahead and tell Greg, and Lindsay, so Catherine went and got the two younger kids, and called them into the living room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Greg, Lindsay can you guys come down here, your father and I want to talk to you for a min."

Hearing a "Yeah sure, be down in a minute," from one of her kids, Catherine walked into the living room and waited, with her husband, for their kids to come into the living room.

Five minutes later, both Greg and Lindsay walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and waited for their parents to start talking to them. Making sure the kids were comfortable, Catherine started the conversation and said, "Okay, here's the deal, you guys aren't in trouble, but your father has some important news to tell you guys."

"Okay what is it?" Greg asked his parents.

"I'm getting there Greg. Anyways what I have to say is that, I have signed up for the Army National Guard, and that I will have to go over to Iraq, and starting in less than a month I will have to go away for training and get things ready to go over." Gil told his kids.

"Your kidding right? I mean it's a joke, your playing on us, and that Tyler and Sara are in on it, and your just messing with our heads right?" Lindsay asked, not believing her dad.

"No hun, I'm not kidding, serious about this." Gil answered his daughter.

"NO! You're LYING! Mom tell me he's lying," Lindsay asked her mom, while holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but your father is right, he's not lying." Catherine told her daughter, feeling her heart break at how badly her daughter is taking it. Then she turned to her son, and asked, "Greg, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess, but Lindsay is right, you guys are both lying, because you wouldn't do something like that dad." Greg answered as he got up and headed back upstairs.

"Greg sit back down, we need to make sure you guys understand why, I decided to do this," Gil said as he caught his youngest son's arm and gently pushed him back to the couch.

"We understand, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back upstairs," Greg said as he went upstairs.

Sitting there, and trying to figure out what was happening, Lindsay shot up and ran upstairs to her older sister's room, ignoring her parents. As she walked up the stairs, Lindsay walked into her sister's room, not bothering with knocking on the door.

"You knew didn't you?" Lindsay asked, almost yelling at her sister.

"Knew what?" Sara asked confused at what her sister was asking.

"You know FULL well, about dad leaving," Lindsay told her sister.

"Lindsay, it wasn't my place to tell, it was mom and dad's place to tell you." Sara tried explaining to her younger sister.

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Lindsay yelled.

"I could have, yes, but I didn't, it wasn't my place Lindsay, and I'm sorry, I probably should have, but it was mom and dad's job to tell you." Sara told her as she walked up to her sister to give her a hug.

"You could have told me, I HATE you!" Lindsay yelled as she some what tried hitting her sister.

Sara just stood there ignoring her younger sister, as she let out her anger and frustrations, knowing that her sister had just found out bout their dad. Once her sister stopped hitting her and somewhat calmed down, she wrapped her arms around her little sister and just held her while she cried.

A few minutes later, Lindsay finally calmed down enough, and while still hugging her sister, she says, "I'm sorry Sara."

Looking down at her sister Sara asked, "Sorry for what?"

"Well I'm sorry for saying I hate you, and I'm sorry for hitting you." Lindsay answered.

"It's okay, I'm not mad, you were upset, it's okay," Sara told her.

"It's not okay, mom and dad always said that hate is a strong word, and that we're not supposed to say we hate some one, and I'm sorry. I don't hate you." Lindsay said upset again.

"Yeah, they said have said that, but It's okay, and I know you don't," Sara told her, trying to let her sister know that she's not mad at Lindsay for saying that she hated her.

A few minutes later, Sara looked up to see her older brother walking into her room, and said, "Hey."

"Hey, how she doing? I heard her yelling so, I came to see how she is," Tyler asked his sister, referring to their little sister.

"She's upset," Sara answered him, then turned to Lindsay and asked, "Hey you okay now?"

Looking up at her older sister Lindsay replied, "Yeah I'm okay."

"How's Greg doing?" Sara asked Tyler.

"I'm not sure, he's not talking, I think he's bottling it up." Tyler answered.

"That's not good for him, he's gonna need to let us know how he's feelin, especially if he's not gonna talk to mom and dad about it." Sara told her older brother.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm kinda, well "trying", to get him to talk, so far no such luck, just says he's fine, and what not." Tyler said.

"Well good luck to ya, any ways I'm gonna go call Nick, and see what he's doing. Maybe see if he could come over and talk to Greg, if we can't." Sara told him as she saw her sister lay down on her bed and fall asleep.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, see if Nick can come over and see if he can help get him to talk," Tyler replied as he watched his sister put the covers over Lindsay.

TBC…


End file.
